


The Mix-Up

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Esca accidentally switched a gift for Marcus with a gift for Liathan. The gift was something very sexual, a toy maybe, and it was supposed be a silly joke, and it would be for Liathan, who's known Esca since forever, but it's really hard to predict how Marcus will react. Not to mention Esca's hopeless crush on him...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mix-Up

The gift exchange had been Liathan's idea. Esca was all for it, aside from the fact that he'd have to buy for Placidus. But small sacrifices were worth it if it meant he was part of a group again. He hadn't felt part of anything since college, and even then the relationships were all surface, existing only out of necessity and a need to feel a part of something.

So Esca was thankful for connecting with Liathan again and getting to know his small group of friends. Liathan, with his wit and charm and the smirk that never left his mouth. Marcus, the strong, quiet, gorgeous one that left Esca fumbling for words and constantly making an arse of himself. Even Placidus, the smarmy fucker, with his uppity nature and his constant need to point out any and all errors that might leave Esca's lips – most frequently in front of Marcus.

Esca was almost excited to do his shopping. It was nice having people to buy for again. People he felt he knew or, at least, was growing to know. He hadn't been keen on buying for Placidus, settling on a sweater that was just ugly enough that Esca would never wear it himself, but just nice enough that it wouldn't appear as if Esca had intentionally given a hideous gift. He'd spent the longest amount of time on Marcus's gift, knowing Marcus loved wine and asking the girl behind the counter a million questions before settling on a nice Pinot noir. He'd picked out a box of chocolates too, knowing Marcus had a sweet tooth. Liathan was the easiest. Esca had decided on his gift two months earlier, after a night of drinking that somehow resulted in an epic discussion about anal sex. Esca was a fan, Liathan claimed he was not while in the same breath stating he was an anal virgin. He'd slurred something about one time with a girlfriend and a finger, and Esca had threatened to buy him a dildo so he could experiment on himself. They'd even gone so far as to leave the bar and head to a sex shop, only to discover most sex shops weren't open at 1am.

So it'd been decided then, Santa was bringing Liathan a dildo for Christmas. Esca wasn't sure if Liathan would remember, and that almost made it better. He pondered over the thick ones and the thin ones, the ones with animal shaped attached, and the ones studded with rhinestones, and finally settled on a simple blue vibrator. No wild attachments, no thick heads or double-ends. The gift was partly a joke, but Esca also wanted to prove that he was right and scaring Liathan off wasn't the way to go about it.

He grabbed a pack of batteries and a tiny tube of lube and took the sweater, the wine, the chocolates, and the blue vibrator wrapped in the discreet silver packing to one of Santa's mall wrappers. The lady wrapped everything quickly, putting Marcus & Liathan's presents in gift bags, and putting Placidus's sweater in a box. Everything was tagged and tied up with ribbons and bows, and Esca was on his way.

Christmas shopping done, sex toy purchased, and Liathan was going to have to admit Esca was right.

 

The party was the same as usual. Drinks, food, music, and Liathan telling jokes to Esca while Marcus watched football and Placidus pestered him about the ins and outs of the game. Three drinks in and Esca was the one pestering Marcus, asking him to turn it to Christmas specials and yelling at Liathan to bring him more egg nog. Esca suspected the egg nog was spiked, but it loosened him up enough to talk to Marcus so he wasn't going to question it.

Marcus was quiet, as always, which drove Esca crazy. It was part of what attracted him to Marcus – the mysterious air around him. Esca knew very little about him, and hadn't been able to bring himself to ask Liathan. He knew Liathan would see right through him and likely announce his crush to the entire group which would force Esca to disappear for a while out of sheer mortification.

But Marcus was quick to turn it to Christmas specials, only questioning which one Esca would like to watch. They settled on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Esca shushed Placidus every time he asked to turn it back to football, and again when he began questioning Esca's appreciation for the movie.

“Marcus is watching it too, that's two against one,” Esca explained, shoving a plate of cookies at Placidus. “Now eat these and shut your gob.”

He still wasn't sure if or when he'd crossed the line with Placidus, but something about Marcus's demeanor told him he wasn't a huge fan of the guy either, and the slight smile on Marcus's mouth told him he hadn't pushed it too far. Yet, at least.

Esca settled in on the couch, chancing an occasional glance at Marcus, and pushed his fourth glass of egg nog away. He was feeling tipsy enough to be happy, but not yet drunk enough to make an idiot of himself in front of Marcus.

“Almost time for gifts!” Liathan's voice boomed from the doorway. “Stop watching your kiddie shows and get up off your lazy arses.”

Everyone moved off the couch, retrieving gifts from various areas around the apartment and then settled back down. Esca tossed the sweater box at Placidus and set Marcus's gift in front of him. Marcus reflexively reached for it, giving Esca a small smile and a quiet “thanks” and then Esca was moving on to set Liathan's gift bag in front of him. He'd decided to be quiet about it, no suggestive comments or knowing winks. Anything obvious would alert Liathan to the contents and spoil the surprise.

“Is it a free for all?” Esca asked, settling back in his seat and taking a look at the gifts in front of him. The lumpy one with the bizarre wrapping was from Liathan, the sleek perfectly wrapped one was from Placidus, and the rectangular one with the snowman wrapping paper was labeled **For: ESCA From: MARCUS** He hoped Liathan would agree to a free for all, so he could casually sneak the tag into his pocket. It was corny, he knew, but he wanted to keep it. It almost didn't matter if the gift was going to be awful, or something generic without any thought put into it. Esca didn't really care about the gift, he just wanted to keep the tiny bit of paper with Marcus's writing on it, and he knew Liathan would take the piss out of him if he found out.

“Yeah, free for all,” Liathan replied. “Just don't forget to say thanks. Jesus, boys, fucking manners.”

They all stared at each other for a moment, smirking, and waited until Liathan shouted “go!” Then they were tearing into their gifts, and Esca used that brief moment of chaos to rip the tag from Marcus's gift and shove it in his pocket. Then he was unwrapping his gifts. The first was a chef's knife from Placidus, which Esca had to admit was actually pretty damn thoughtful. Esca had mentioned several weeks earlier that he'd been considering chef's school, but he never figured Placidus had actually listened to him. He always imagined his words going in one of Placidus's ears and out the other.

“Hey,” Esca said, calling Placidus's attention. “Thanks for this”

“Hope you get to use it,” Placidus replied, and for a brief moment Esca reconsidered his opinion on the guy. But then Placidus was looking from his own gift to Marcus and questioning why Marcus had chosen that particular book over something which was far superior, and Esca had to bite his tongue and turn his attention back to his own gifts.

Liathan's gift was a kit to build your own kite, obviously from some sort of dollar bargain shop, and a note that said **Skydiving next summer. You and me. I'll pay.**

“Fucking skydiving?” Esca blurted out, and Liathan looked over at him with a manic grin on his face.

“Fucking right, fucking skydiving! You'll be pissing yourself and I'll be laughing and it'll be awesome.”

“That'll cost a small fortune.”

“Trust me, mate,” Liathan laughed, “it'll be well worth it to see your face.”

“Fucker,” Esca grinned, turning back to his gifts.

He still had Marcus's gift left, and part of him wanted to leave it in the wrapping paper. He glanced over at Marcus for a second, wondering if he was watching, but Marcus's head was ducked and he was focusing on his own presents. Esca peeled off the tape, carefully unwrapping the gift. It was a book, he could tell by the weight and bend of it, and he steeled himself as he pulled off the paper and flipped it over to read the cover.

It was a book on Roman infantry and a history of Ancient Rome, and Esca was slightly stunned. He'd never directly mentioned his interest in history and military strategies to Marcus, but he'd obviously taken note of it at some point.

“Marcus,” he said, and Marcus's head jerked in his direction. He looked a bit surprised, but Esca figured it was the chaos of the moment and the thrill of the gift-opening. “Thank you. It's brilliant.”

“Yeah,” Marcus nodded, appearing slightly stunned. “Sure, yeah, I mean, you're welcome.”

“Oi, little one!” Liathan was shouting, and Esca turned his gaze away from Marcus. “Thanks and all that. We'll get sloshed later, yeah?”

Esca stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was on about, and noticed a bottle in his hand. The bottle looked strangely familiar, and Esca squinted at him.

Liathan was holding Marcus's bottle of wine.

“What – ” Esca started, stopping when Liathan held up the box of chocolates meant for Marcus.

“Wine and chocolate, how'd you know?”

 _Oh piss._ Esca thought. _Oh fucking fuck._

Esca's gaze flicked to Marcus, and he was temporarily relieved to see his gift bag sitting at Marcus's feet, seemingly untouched.

“What'd everyone get?!” Liathan chose that particular moment to shout, and dread coursed through Esca's body as Liathan said, “Marcus?”

“Football tickets from you,” Marcus replied, holding up the envelope from Liathan. “A boxset from Placidus, and a gift card from Esca.”

He was lying.

Esca's eyes went wide and he stared at Marcus. A faint blush of red fell across Marcus's cheeks, and it was obvious that he'd opened the gift.

 _Fuck. Oh fuck._ Esca would never live it down. He'd never be able to look Marcus in the eye again.

“Plass?” Liathan continued, going around the group, and Esca tuned everything out.

His brain immediately began plotting. He'd corner Marcus later and explain everything, apologize profusely, beg forgiveness. Marcus knew Liathan, he had to know it'd be a joke, and Marcus seemed cool, like he wouldn't be bothered by it if he understood the circumstances.

“MacCunoval!”

Esca jerked his head in Liathan's direction.

“Head in the clouds? I'll take away those skydiving tickets if you don't start paying attention.”

“Sorry,” Esca said quickly. “What?”

“Your gifts? Share with the class.”

“Oh.” Esca held up his kite and the note, then the knife, then the book, muttering thanks and being unable to bring himself to look at Marcus as he said it.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief when Liathan moved onto himself, showing off his gifts and poking fun at all of them, and then it was clean up time and Liathan was running around the room with a waste bin and everyone was tossing in paper and tags and other bits and pieces that needed to be thrown out.

Esca kept a covert eye on Marcus, half expecting him to toss the gift bag in the trash. But it remained by his foot until he stood and moved towards the kitchen. Marcus folded the top of the bag and tucked it under his arm as he walked. He was being discreet, at least, which Esca appreciated.

 

It was more than an hour later when Esca finally managed to corner Marcus in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Esca whispered, looking between Marcus and the doorway, scared Liathan would burst in at any moment. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Marcus stepped closer to him, the bag still tucked under his arm as if he was trying to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. He followed Esca's gaze to the doorway and then turned back to meet his eye. “Yeah,” Marcus nodded, “we should probably talk.”

“Fuck, listen,” Esca said, “I wanted to – ”

“Let's discuss it somewhere else,” Marcus interrupted, giving a tug on Esca's shirtsleeve as he turned towards the doorway.

“Sure,” Esca said, suddenly nervous.

He followed Marcus back through the living room, past the couch, past the conversation that was happening between Liathan and Placidus, past the pile of opened gifts and the half-empty tray of cookies. They moved down the small hallway and Marcus paused outside the bathroom door.

“This okay?” Marcus asked, and Esca nodded, dumbfounded. Marcus crowded him until they were both in the bathroom and Marcus was closing the door behind them. Marcus flicked on the light and the fan at the same time, drowning out the sound from the living room, and Esca could only imagine what sort of conversation they were about to have. Raised voices, he imagined, but he hoped it wouldn't resort to that.

“Listen – ” Esca tried again, but Marcus cut him off.

“This thing,” he said, pulling the bag from beneath his arm. “You bought this for me?”

“Well, I,” Esca replied, “let me explain.”

Marcus reached for him, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him up onto the counter. Esca stilled as Marcus leaned in, placing a hand on either side of him, his breath warm as he spoke close to Esca's face. “Do you want me to use it on you?”

“Oh fuck,” Esca groaned, unable to stop himself. Of course he wanted that. Marcus had been the subject of his wank fantasies for months, and there they were, with Marcus close enough to touch and he was offering it to Esca.

“Because I will, if that's what you want.”

“God, please.” Esca's cock was already stiff in his trousers, the heat of Marcus's breath and the sound of his voice offering to fuck Esca with a goddamn blue vibrator enough to make Esca hard before they'd even touched. “I want that.”

“Unzip,” Marcus muttered, flipping the bag and dumping the contents on the counter. “We need to be quick.”

“Here?” Esca hated himself for asking, but he was surprised that Marcus would actually suggest they fuck around in the bathroom with Liathan and Placidus just outside. It was a bit wrong, and the idea of Marcus suggesting it sent an ache through Esca's cock. “Fucking hell,” he said, tugging his shirt over his head, “don't listen to me. Here, yeah, here.”

Esca hopped down from the counter, fingers fumbling with his zipper as he moved, and he watched Marcus quickly unscrew the top of the vibrator and pop a battery inside. “Lean over here,” he said, reaching for the lube and Esca caught a brief glimpse of Marcus slicking his fingers and the vibrator before Esca turned and bent over the counter.

He hooked his fingers in his belt loops and yanked his trousers down, barely pausing to contemplate the fact that he was presenting his bare ass to Marcus. It wasn't the time for contemplation or questioning, because Marcus was behind him, flicking on the vibrator and Esca could hear the soft hum of it as Marcus leaned in. He ran his hand over Esca's ass, smoothing the bare skin, and then he was hooking his thumb in the cleft of Esca's ass and siding a teasing finger over his hole. Marcus's fingers were slick and warm, and he traced over Esca's skin, pressing in slightly, pulling a moan and a hitch of breath from Esca.

“Shh,” Marcus whispered against Esca's ear. “They'll hear us.”

“Fuck, don't remind me,” Esca muttered. He didn't need a reminder that Placidus was just outside the door. “My cock'll be soft before we even get started.”

Marcus laughed quietly, his breath tickling Esca's ear, and then he was pulling away, standing upright and moving his hand from Esca's ass. When it returned a moment later, Esca could feel the smooth cool head of the vibrator bumping against his hole. It wasn't vibrating, and Esca assumed Marcus must've shut it off.

“Marcus, please,” he begged, and at the words the vibrator flicked on, sending a soft rumble through his skin, teasing the sensitive ring of muscle, and Marcus pushed in, sliding slick and easy into Esca.

Esca let out a groan, and when Marcus shushed him again Esca bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the cool counter top. He gripped the edges as he thrust his ass back at Marcus, and Marcus slid the vibrator in and out, his thick fingers bumping against Esca's hole with each push.

Esca reached back, fumbling at the front of Marcus's jeans, wanting to see if he was hard too. It took a moment for Esca to get his bearings, and he patted against Marcus's thigh and then slid his hand up, grabbing for the hard length beneath the denim. Marcus rocked into his hand, pushing his stiff cock against Esca's palm and he let out a groan when Esca thumbed over the head of it through the fabric.

“Shh,” Esca whispered, and Marcus laughed as he tugged Esca upright, leaving the vibrator halfway in, halfway out as he turned Esca to face him. Esca's own cock was still partly covered, and Marcus grabbed his trousers and gave them a pull, sending them to the floor as Esca reached to undo Marcus's jeans and slide them down.

Marcus groaned again when his thick length was gripped in Esca's hand and Esca gave it a slow tug, easing his foreskin down and off the darkened head. A bead of pre-come appeared at the slit and Esca thumbed over it, teasing Marcus, and Marcus leaned in, tilting his hips until his cock was in line with Esca's own.

“You do that,” Marcus whispered, reaching around Esca's back, trailing over his ass and taking hold of the vibrator again, “and I'll do this.”

“Yeah,” Esca breathed as Marcus slid the vibrator in and out, its low rumble sending little jolts of pleasure through him.

He gripped Marcus's cock with his own, sliding them against each other as Marcus's naked hips pressed against his own. Marcus was gripping his ass, holding him so tight Esca thought Marcus might lift him right off the floor as he fucked him with the vibrator. It was teasing, pushing in just far enough to give Esca a little bump, a jolt, a flash of white behind his eyes, and then pulling back again and easing over his sensitive hole.

“Oh God,” Esca hissed, “I'm gonna come soon.”

“Yeah,” Marcus said, and they both jumped as knuckles rapped on the door.

“You nearly done in there?”

Placidus.

“No!” Esca shouted.

“I need in.”

“Fuck off!” Esca banged his fist against the wood, and Marcus laughed and leaned down to claim his mouth, managing to both silence and distract him.

The curl of Marcus's tongue against his own, and the hum of the vibrator fucking him as Marcus's fingers teased at his hole were enough to bring Esca back to the brink, and it was Marcus's soft whisper against his lips, saying “come” that pushed him over the edge. He shot into his own fist, spilling over himself and Marcus, barely caring that he'd likely stained his trousers and Marcus's jeans which were pooled around their feet

Marcus kept fucking him, and Esca kept his hand curled around them both until Marcus was coming too, and Esca could see it in his face as it happened, his gaze fixed on Esca, his mouth open and panting as he shot against Esca's stomach.

“Fucking hell, Marcus,” Esca whispered, pressing frantic kisses to Marcus's mouth as he rode out the tremors of his orgasm.

Esca kissed him until Marcus was smiling against his mouth and laughing softly. “We should get outta here. Placidus will be waiting to get in.”

“Right,” Esca said, reaching for his trousers. He yanked them up and buttoned them quickly before pulling his shirt back over his head. He was nervous by that point, not entirely sure where things would go from there, and he glanced up to find Marcus staring back at him, looking equally confused.

Esca leaned up to kiss him. “We should do this again.”

Marcus nodded. “Any time.”

“There's something I should tell you though,” Esca said, needing to tell Marcus the truth.

“What?”

“The vibrator was meant for Liathan, as a joke.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Esca stared at him in absolute shock. “How the hell did you know?”

“I asked him, you know, after. Because I wasn't sure why you'd – ”

“You asked him?”

“Yeah.”

“And what did he say?”

Marcus smiled. “He said it was meant for him as a joke, but you'd likely prefer I use it on you.”

“Fucking hell.” Esca sighed, raising a hand to press against his forehead. “He knew. He fucking knew! And he knows that we, just now...”

“Yeah,” Marcus shrugged. “I don't really care, though.”

“You don't?” Esca asked, easing his hand down.

“Not really. It's between us anyway.”

“True.”

“So if you want to do it again sometime.”

“All the time.”

“Okay, all the time,” Marcus laughed. “But for now, we should get out of here or Placidus is going to piss himself.”

They tumbled out of the bathroom together, laughing and bumping into each other as they walked. Placidus shot them a mildly confused look from the end of the hall and Liathan was shouting to them from the kitchen, “get in here fuckers! It's almost dinner time!”

Esca hadn't proved to Liathan that he was right, but the gift exchange was deemed a success anyway.


End file.
